Someone Like You
by Lovetta Dream
Summary: The first story to my series. Bella commits suicide and this is the letter she sends to Jacob. Set in New Moon. Edward never came back. Song Fic. Review and tell me who gets the next letter.First one to guess who sings this song gets a shout out.
1. Chapter 1

** A/N~This is just a little story about bella letting jacob go in a sense. Read and review please!**

* * *

><p> <strong> I heard that you're settled down. That you found a girl and you're married now. <strong>

_Jacob. I have heard you feel in love. Umm, so your married now. Yeah, Billy told me. Her name is... Nesse. _

** I heard that your dreams came true, Guess she gave you things I wounldnt give to you.**

_So you have one on the way, huh! I'm sorry but I couldnt give myself to you. You deserved better._

** Old friend, why are you so shy? Ain't like you to hold back or hide from the light .**

_I know we had a fight , but it hurts to find out "Whats New" from your dad. I feel like a stocker._

**I hate to turn up out of the blue, I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it. **

_Its funny but i thought if i wrote you a letter, everything would go back to normal. Or at least you would answer my calls._

** I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded,That for me, it isn't over.**

_I wrote this letter to let you know your not forgotten. And even if were not talking you are still one of my best friends._

** Never mind, I'll find someone like you. I wish nothing but the best for you, too.**

_I understand how life is but i hope i find some one who i can full give my full heart to. Jacob you were my sun but in the end i knew you like a brother. We both know it wouldnt have worked out. I'm not trying to bring up old memeries, but i wish you the best life._

**Don't forget me, I begged, I remember you it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead.**

_Please dont ignore me. I once heard "When you play with fire, some might get burned, while other walk away without out a scar." Its true, but you put out the fire as I burned alive._

** You know how the time flies. Only yesterday was the time of our lives,We were born and raised in a summer by the surprise of our glory days.**

_Remerber the summers i came down. You would pick me up and throw me in the water because i was reading. Remember. you would its summer bella have some fun._

**I hate to turn up out of the blue, I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded That for me, it isn't over yet.**

_Please call. _

** Never mind, I'll find someone like you.I wish nothing but the best for you, 't forget me, I begged, I remember you it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead, yeah.**

_Its okay if you dont call i understand. but i hope that you understand were im coming from. I still pray to find a love like you. you know better then "him". remember when you said bye._

** Nothing compares, no worries or cares,Regrets and mistakes, they're memories would have known how,bittersweet this would taste? Never mind, I'll find someone like you.I wish nothing but the best for 't forget me, I begged, I remember you said Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts mind, I'll find someone like you I wish nothing but the best for you, 't forget me, I begged, I remember you said Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead. **

_This is my bye._

* * *

><p><em>Also, I know if you dont review my page tells on you. Haha,i hoped you like this story. Reveiw if you think this is bad or good. what do i need to do to make this the best story ever. P.s You can review if you dont have a account. Love ya forever , Ms. lovetta Dream... Read and review<em>

_**READ AND REVIEW**_

**_READ AND REVIEW _**

**_READ AND REVIEW_**

**_READ AND REVIEW_**


	2. Chapter 2

Read "My Love" it is the second story to this topic. Emial me with any questions and if you would like Id give you a sneak peak of anyone of my stories. Also dont be mad at me but Im putting all stories on hold until new year. I have realized how unhealthy it is to read so much. Lol. I have a problem an Im going to get help until then if you know any great FRUIT BASKETS story. Please comment. Happy Holidays!

* * *

><p><strong>Yours Truely,<strong>

**Lovetta Dream**


End file.
